Where am I?
by petal quills
Summary: Original Story. There might be vampires, not sure. A misadventure leads to an unexpected discovery. A girl lands in an unknown place, she doesn't know how she got there or why she's there. Or why she's being attacked. Don't know where this is going...


My breath is coming out in short white puffs in front of me. Leaves and branches are covering my way, but I fight against them. I am running.  
I don't know how I came to be here. At one point, I did care, now, I am just running.

Perhaphs I should recall what I was doing before I came upon this strange place...

It was a cool, breezy afternoon. I was at the library, picking out some books to pass the time with. I remember having said goodbye to my favorite librarian. We had become friends since my visits were frequent; as much friends as a sixty year old-  
librarian could become with and eighteen year old literature aficionado. This time I had picked out fictional romance books; a girl was irrevocably drawn to them at times.

I cut through the many streets of our quaint and pleasant town, saying the ocassional greeting as I passed familiar faces on my way home. Sometimes, tourist scarcely found there way to our town; not to say that it was deep in the boughs of earth, anything but that,  
but we were relatively quiet, hardly ever in the news. We would hear there many comments about our home, mostly about it being so old-fashioned, however, for those that had become accustomed, it was the very epitome of pleasant.

I finally reached my home, a small two-story house made of grey rocks, artfully sculpted together centuries ago; it really was a miracle that we could install pipes and other essentials for our everyday life. After having climed the stairs, I went to my room and left my books on the small wooden desk positioned next to my window.

I was not sure what I should do next; it was one of those moments that could turn into utter boredom in seconds if you did not take a hold of the situation. So, what to do?  
I leaned over and pulled back the thin ivory curtain covering my window. As I glanced outside, I saw that the sun still had a long way to go until nightfall. I went downstairs again,  
went around the house and sat down in the expanse of grass behind my house.

Our house, along with a few others, was farthest away from the main town, therefore, one or two miles away you could see the beginnings of the forest. I had only gone to the forest once or twice, when my father and other men went in during hunting season. I wasn't particularly fond of seeing fallen animals,  
so I declined whenever he asked me if I would like to come again.

As I was sitting there, staring at the gradually darkening sky, I saw something shine in a bush nearby.  
I thought, perhaps, something had fallen there. I did lose and earring not that long ago. I confidently scooted closer to the bush and tried to get through the leaves. As I did, I felt a pulling force on my arm. I let out a frightened gasp and tried to yank my arm out of the bush. It was too late however, I was being sucked inwards. I could not even comprehened the unlikeliness of the situation; it wasn't a large bush to begin with, but somehow, I was being taken in to somewhere else.

I landed with a thud in... well, I don't know where. What I did know, is that it was very cold, and my worn out jeans felt damp. I opened my eyes and for a moment thought that I had died; there was a mixture of green and white,  
but then I realized that I was surrounded by trees and that it was snowing. I quikly got off the ground as to prevent getting anymore wet than I am. After making a few turns, searching for a way out, I heard a rustle. I took a deep breath as my eyes darted around, who knew what kind of animals could be here. I heard another noise, unidentifiable to me. Just as I was about to panic, a rabbit came out from behind some trees. Startled, I let out a shaky laugh.

My nerves were beginning to affect me, so at the next moment, when an arrown came out thorugh the leaves, whizzing past me and hitting the rabbit dead center, I could no longer control myself. I screamed and before I could think of anything else I took off...

Running. 


End file.
